Enchanted
by SarcasticQueen99
Summary: When Princess Katniss is sixteen she is enchanted by one of Panem s best sorcers. The spell can be broken ifshe agrees to marry the sorcer or finds true love. After one year of being cursed , she meets Peeta Mellark . Soon she learns there are more ways to be enchanted by people.
1. Chapter 1

There was once an old kingdom, named Panem, who was ruled by William Everdeen . He had a beautiful daughter that looked just like himself.

Both had brown hair , grey eyes and olive skin. The name of the baby girl was Katniss.

But there was one man called Coriolanus Snow who wanted to rule it.

Snow being a sorcer planned to control the to his dismay King William found about his plans and exiled him from Panem.

Little did he know Snow had sworn revenge against the King.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss was sweating after her hunting trip in the woods. She had used all this time to her advantage , it was one of the few nights she´ll be free. By free , she ment not married.

Her father had made a ball for her to met princes , dukes and nobles and could get married.

I´m just sixteen she thought.

Katntiss arrived to the castle she gave her bow to a maiden called Seeder and thank her. Then Katniss went uptairs to take a shower and dress in nice clothes.

Once bathed she saw one of her mother´s dresses laying in bed. Her mother died on her birth so she had never met her mother. The only mother figure she knew was Effie trinket, her nana and now her conselor.

Once she got down , she did her best to fake a smile. The ballroom was full of people and was elegantly decorated.

"Oh here she comes ," Effie said.

The whole roomed stared at her and Katniss squirmed uncofortable. She hated attention

King Everdeen smiled at his daughter.

"Katniss you look lovely," he said.

"Thank you father," Katniss said. She then turned and saw a man who could be Katniss twin.

The same brown hair , grey eyes and olive skin.

"This is Prince Gale Hawthorne from District twelve," Her father introduced.

She smiled politely as Gale kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Katniss said politely.

"The pleasure is mine," Gale said. He then asked for permission to dance.

As the night went by , Katniss met princes , dukes and noble but none of them were her type. She didn´t wanted marriage and if she did it will be out of love , not convinience.

Katniss walked over to the desserts table. There was a young man probably her age with toussled blonde hair and the brightest sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello Princess," He said with a smile. This took Katniss aback. He had a very beautiful smile unlike the forced ones and fake ones she saw all night.

"Hello," Katniss replied.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

Katniss eyed all the sweets and desserts.

"Could you help me choose which one to try?"Katniss asked. The young man smiled brightly.

"Sure," He said. He then talked about all desserts. In the end Katniss choose a slice of apple pie. She started thinking about how this was one of the best conversations she had the whole night.

"Thank you," Katniss said.

"Your welcome," he said. He watched the clock in the wall and looked worried.

"I apologize Princess but I have to go it´s late," he said. The blonde young man picked his stuff and run fast.

"Wait I don´t know your name," Katniss said.

Too late she thought.

After her dessert and another dance there was a silence. The doors slammed open revealing an old man.

He had white hair and icy blue eyes. Cold and calculating.

"I´m glad to see you again William Everdeen," he said.

"Snow," her father said sternly ," I told you to stay out of Panem."

"I know you did but I decided to returned ," Snow said.

"What do you want ?" The King asked.

"You know what I want ," Snow said.

"I won´t give it to you," William Everdeen said sternly.

"Really?" Snow asked ," Even if I curse your precious little daughter?"  
King Everdeen looked take aback. He needed to save his people but he wanted to keep his daughter safe.

Snow started laughing evilly.

"I´ll repeat it once more," Snow said coolly ," Will you give me your kingdom?"

"Never," King Everdeen replied.

"Fine ," Snow said. He then turned to Katniss and smiled.

"Oh Darling you don´t know what is coming,"Snow said evilly. He then disappeared with Princess Katniss Everdeen. Never to be seen by anybody execept for Snow. That´s until a year later were two young man were hunting and accidently found her.


	3. One year later

One year later

The bar in the outskirts of Panem was very old and dusty. It barely let light in and it looked very old. It was called The Hob . It was an illegal bar , King Hawthorne and Prince Gale forbade drinking , trading and gambling . This bar seemed to have forgotten those rules since it was a big example of drinking , trading and gambling games.

Peeta Mellark was sitting in the bar waiting to trade with Ripper, the liquor trader. His Godfather Haymich Abernathy ,was addicted to drinking.

His best friend Finnick Odair was impatiently tapping on his foot.

"How long could this take?" Finnick asked.

"I have to remain you ,"Peeta said ," This is twelve not four. You are no longer a duke."

Finnick sighed. Three years ago , Finnick was a duke in District Four .He lived very happy there. Then he met Annie Cresta , a peasant girl and fell in love with her. The duke and duchess Odair were outraged when they found out. They wanted to marry Princess Glimmer of District One or Princess Katniss, the Princess of whole Panem.

Finnick married Annie in secret and escaped to twelve the outlined district. He then met Peeta and became very good friends. The only ones who knew about his real life was Him and his Godfather.

"Besides, why don´t you move in with Haymich?" Finnick asked.

Peeta sighed.

"I´ve already told you," Peeta said ," She is my mother , even though she doesn´t like me that much."

"C´mon Peeta," Finnick said ," That woman hates you ,she´s doing no good to you."

"I know," Peeta said.

He knew what he was talking about. His mother had never loved him and once his father died , his mother started hitting him and treating like an employed without paid (or a slave as you want to call it.) Peeta then saw all the girls in the bar eyeing Finnick and himself. He rolled his eyes.

"You have fans," Peeta said.

"No," Finnick said ,"We have fans."

It was true . Both young men were very attractive. Peeta at seventeen had tousled blonde hair , fair skin and sapphire blue eyes. Finnick at his twenty four years had bronze hair , tanned skin and sea green eyes. Both of them hunted but Peeta baked while Finnick swam. They worked out.

When Ripper finally arrived they traded fresh bread for liquor. The whole bar´s attention was then eyed to a man in his early forties with disheveled blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He was stumbling and groaning.

"Haymich," Peeta said. He then walked to him and carried him to the closest chair in front of the bar.

Finnick seated next to him and ordered Haymich drink.

"What were you thinking Haymich ,"Peeta said ," If the King guards catch you."  
"They´ll send me with Everdeen kid," Haymich said ," Don´t worry."

"I dunno," Peeta said , " King Hawthorne is very unpredictable."

The government was a tricky subject. Panem was dived in 12 districts and the capitol. The whole country had one ruler, King Everdeen, and each district had its king but the served King Everdeen.

"Really kid ," Haymich said," I´m fine now where is my drink?"

The owner of the bar was Greasy Sae. She was behind the bar and she seemed to love her work.

"The anniversary of the Princess disappearance is commemorated today," Sae said.

"I can´t believe it´s been a year," Finnick said.

"I know," Peeta said ," I met her once but I don´t think she remembers me. I met her the same day she disappeared."

"I know kid," Haymich slurred while he took another drink ," You´ve told us about it many times."

Peeta blushed a bit seeing as he had been in love with the Princess since he saw her. He looked back at Sae quickly.

"Nobody knows if she is alive," Sae said.

Finnick looked interested.

"She just disappeared out of the blue?" Finnick asked.

"King William Everdeen said she disappeared because she wanted to be free," Sae said ," I think it´s bullshit."  
"What do you think really happened?" Peeta asked slowly. By now Haymich was paying attention to what she said.

"There was one sorcer who was against king Everdeen," Sae said ," He was exiled nut never killed. I dare to say he was the one that caught the Princess. "

"Where to?" Finnick asked.

"The woods of twelve of course," Sae said ," It is the most isolated place in Panem."

Peeta started to digest the information. Finnick then looked at Peeta.

"Oh no," Finnick ," I´m not going into a suicide mission to the woods with you."  
"C´mon Finn," Peeta said ," We´ve done it before."

Finnick sighed in defeat.

"Fine but only because you are my best mate," Finnick said.

"I knew you will agree," Peeta smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun was setting in the lake. The abandoned castle looked very beautiful reflected on the water. Katniss looked at herself through the water. She could see herself; well not really herself but her cursed self. She was in her swan version. She shook her head.

A year ago her life wasn´t perfect but it wasn´t that bad either. She wish she could go back to hunt every day and leave this stupid bloody lake castle. Because Snow , sorcer Snow had decided she was better as a swan than as a human.

Now she spent her days in her swan body and her nights as a human. There is only two ways out of this enhancement: One she marries Snow and that way he rules Panem or she finds true love.

But who could love a person that can be human only at night? Who could see past her princess appearance and love her for who she really is?

With every growing day, Katniss hopelessness grew. She knew Snow had won and she had lost. Still that didn´t meant she agreed to the betrothal contract. No, she rather spent her days as swan than marry an old loon sorcer.

Once the moon was high in the sky , Katniss could feel the magic. She looked at herself and found her legs and arms. Her dress was still the same as she had never transformed. She was dry and clean.

She heard an evil laugh. Turning around, Katniss saw Sorcer Snow laughing maniacally.

"Have you decided yet again Princess?" Snow asked.

Katniss pursed her lips and decided to ignore him.

"I said did you decided for today?" Snow asked forcefully.

"No," Katniss said ,"I won´t marry you."

Snow turned serious. He then exanimated Katniss.

"Do you like being a swan, Princess?" Snow asked.

"No," Katniss said simply.

"Do you like being trapped in this lake your whole life?" Snow asked.

"No," Katniss said.

"Then tell me," Snow said his voice in a menace tone," Why don´t you agree?"

"I rather died than marry you," Katniss spat.

"Then rot here," Snow said," I see you in a week, see if you changed your mind."

Katniss glared at him and turned around.

It´s been a year and she wished , longed , begged for somebody to help her. To love her even though she is not perfect.

**Hello here it´s the next chapter. Next is going to be Finnick and Peeta´s trip in the woods and maybe a glance of Katniss but not sure.**


End file.
